Ment To Be
by babyhardyzgal13
Summary: Hey people,This is my first story, It is about a girl from a team of 3 who falls in love with a guy from a different team of 3 . plz R&R COMPLETE!


**Ment To Be**

**Disclamier:** I don't own anything in this story but Vince Mcmahon does. Sadly I don't own Jeff Hardy either...boo-hoo.

a/n: Ok people this is my first story ever so i hope you like it. I have read many other stories so i hope this is a good one. R&R. . :)

**Chapter 1:**

Trish looked at the clock and thought, "I have to go.". It has been a whole year sience she had entered the WWE and it has been the greatist year in her life so far. Trish looked at the clock again. She knew she was late so she grabbed her cowboy hat and her trench coat and ran out of T&A's locker room. After turning into a few different hallways Trish saw Test and Albert waiting for her at the curtain.

"Sorry i'm late." Trish said as she approched the guys.

"It's ok Trish your a girl, we understand you take you time to get ready." Test said

Trish smiled then she heard their entreance song.

and said "Lets get this show on the road."

When the 3 got onto the ramp she heard Lilain say, "Being Accopinied by Trish Stratus they are T&A!"

After a few minutes of being in the ring more music started playing and Lilain said, "Being accompined by Lita they are the Hardy Boyz!"

Soon after their entrance the match had started. Lita noticed Trish staring at Jeff Hardy and not Test or Albert. Lita just rolled her eyes and continued watching the match.

**15 minutes later:**

"Here are your winners, T&A." Lilian said into the Mic as the refree raised Test's and Albert"s hand. Trish went in to the ring to congradulate T&A. Then all 3 walked up the ramp and backstage.

When Trish was in the woman's locker room Lita came up to her and said, "I noticed you were cheaking out baby Hardy during the match."

Trish blushed

"I knew it," Lita started "you know he is single and he likes you too."

"really?" Trish asked.

"yeah, want me to hook you up for toinght?"

"Sure" Trish responded in a happy tone.

"ok i will go ask him and call you from his and Matt's locker room with my cell."

"ok see you later."

**10 minutes later:**

Trish was getting dressed when her cell phone started ringing. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Lita.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Trish be ready in 15 minutes, Jeff will be there to pick you up."

"Ok, bye." Trish hung up her phone, brushed her hair, and applied make-up. Before she knew it 15 minutes had past and Jeff was knocking on the womans locker room.

Trish opened the door and said, "Hi"

"Hi, this is for you." Jeff handed Trish a red rose.

"Awwww, Thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah let me just grab my purse."

Trish went back into her locker room to grab her purse. Then she followed Jeff to his rental car. Trish was about to get in when Jeff said, "Let me get that for you," and with that Jeff opened the car door for her. Trish smiled and said, "You are so sweet Jeff,"

"Thanks, Is the Olive Garden ok?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Ok"

When the 2 got to the Olive Garden they sat down, ordered there food, and started talking about random stuff. When they were both done eating they took a walk on the boardwalk. When they walked for about 15 minutes Jeff asked Trish if she would be his girlfriend. Trish said yes and with that they walked down the boardwalk holding hands. Then Jeff pulled Trish into a dark ally and said, "Sience I am a gentleman i am going to ask before a do something stupid," Jeff took a deep breath and said, "Can I kiss you?"  
Without even thinking Trish smiled and said,"Yes you may." They shared a passionite kiss. While they were kissing Matt and Amy (Lita) were walking past they ally and then Amy wispered,"You owe me $20."

"You know i really should stop makeing bets with you." Matt said

"Yeah but this was a good one."

Finally Jeff and Trish stopped kissing then Jeff said, " I love you."

"I love you too." when Trish responded Jeff went in for another kiss. And they lived happily ever after.

A/N: Ok i know it was a bad ending but i promice if you R&R i will make better stories.

-Courtney :)


End file.
